chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hjördís Ermentrud
"You want to talk war, Mr. Minister? I'm from Kyrol, god damn it. I know war." Hjördís Ermentrud is a player character in the Fourth Dream of Arplakoon group. She is highly curious and adventurous, disliking staying in one place for too long. However, she is also rather naïve, and tends to view the world somewhat simplisticly. She gained her skills as a summoner at a rather young age, which has helped her become proficient in her skills, but has also caused her to become dependent on her eidolon for support; she views it as her closest friend, and feels lost without him. Background Hjördís was born and raised in a small suburb near the city of Arschelle, where she had a relatively normal upbringing for a Darkrunner. It was cut short, however, when she let a ligvoel revolutionary into her house, who then killed her parents for their support of peace between ligvoels and darkrunners. Before he could kill her, however, she unconsciously summoned Dunse for the first time, who killed the ligvoel. Later, after waiting through a meeting to decide her future, she resummoned Dunse and ran away with him. Since then, she's traveled across Ealdremen with him, on many adventures. Fourth Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past Hjördís arrived on Mioura on the 5th of Siettedistal, 4339, where she immediately made friends with the cranky one, the blind one, and the big one. After fending off an attack by skeletal wolves, she and her new friends met Smileyfrown. After a fairly misleading discussion with him, they were ushered inside by two nice puppies. Shortly after, they encountered the grumpy guard guy, who told them to tell their news of the necromancer to the fat rat. Upon hearing what they had to say, the governor gave them a quest to go to the big castle and take care of the necromancer problem, to which they agreed. After meeting the whiny one, Hjördís and her new friends explored the ruins of Fort Ackei. Dunse found a sheet of paper with some kind of incantation on it, which Hjördís immediately read aloud, attracting the attention of the big stone lion. Fleeing to the woods, they soon after met the scary stone lady, who told them Thorn was the root of the necromancer problem. Easily swayed, Hjördís accepted her magic brand, knowing only that it gave her a boost of power, and agreed to kill Thorn (though she felt uneasy about it). The next morning, the party explored a cave found by Absinthe that turned out to be a cave of Arplakoon, who, after a name game, gave some frustrating answers that nevertheless turned out to be the right ones. He left them with a few pieces of advice and sent them away from his trash cave. The party headed out to the Village of Stone, where they encountered Thorn again, who immediately responded violently to the brands on Karsuri and Hjördís. After Absinthe shot him, Hjördís reached out to him, insisting she didn't want to hurt him. Her pacifism reminded Thorn of someone, and he stopped fighting. He explained the Queen's history, and told the party of a portal to the past in Dokani Castle that they could use to undo this future. He also told them of an amnesiac girl in Dokani Castle they must find before the Queen does. With one last piece of advice (if they must rest, do it in the Village of Stone), he sent them off. On the way to Dokani Castle, the gang climbed a cliff, and encountered Dermazd, the Fourth Colossus. Karsuri managed to appeal to the Eagle-Caller, who warned them that, through the marks Karsuri and Hjördís bore, the Queen could see through their eyes. She agreed to hold her off, so the party could make their way through the portal unopposed. With that, she left, and the party entered the castle. Before entering the portal, the party took a detour to the dungeons, where they found the girl Thorn told them to look for. She agreed to go with them to the past, and they all went through the portal to the past, to Dasedrak Castle. As soon as they entered the past, they encountered a mean girl who shoved a knife in Hjördís' face, and informed them that the girl in their company resembled Ainori the Heir. Their discussion was cut short when the Throntuk of the past arrived, and Hjördís and Raanya were forced to fall back on their feminine wiles to get out of trouble as they were taken for servants due to an illusion of the portal. After dodging the Lionhearted's wrath, they joined the others in the servant's quarters, where they found another Ainori, who turned out to be quite a different nice girl who was disguised as the Heir because the true Heir was dead. Nicta: The Corruption Deepens https://youtu.be/qteq21CvDRE?t=5m12s Tumoria: The Emerald Meteors Upon arriving in Tumoria, Hjördís was spooked by a ligvoel security guard, and didn't notice an invisible figure sneaking in with her. Later, in an attempt to learn more of the floating island, she flagged down a nearby darkrunner, who gave her valuable information, and, upon learning she had lost her mother, invited her and her friends to join her on a trip to the old city where the island was chained. Delzed overheard the conversation, but Hjördís urged her not to tell the others about her parents. Image Gallery (Hjördís Shrine) Hjordisriley.png Hjordisriley2.png Paulinehjordis.png Hjordis2.png Hjordis.png|Older version of Hjördís Hjordishat.png|Hjördís on her birthday, wearing a birthday hat HjordisBaby.png|Hjördís as a hatchling (top) and as a slightly older child (bottom) Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Fourth Dream